The Quiet&The Lovely
by xia.l.lee
Summary: A Romance&Mystery between mirajane and Freed Freed is always quiet in fairy tail,mirajane was curious about him,so she intent to asked him.if there is something bothering him about. and that's start of their romance and mystery. some parts are japanese,some are english,i love to write like that
1. why are you so quiet?

In middle of Fiore,there was guild named fairy tail,there is one member Raijinshū tribe,who doesn't speak much,he was quiet but active,and Mirajane approach freed and she asked if there is something wrong.

Mirajane: *looking at him*Hey freed?is their something wrong?you are always quiet?

Freed: *sweats*n-not at all..mirajane?i-i am sorry to bother you.*stands up*

Mirajane: is this all about laxus?

Freed: L-Laxus?hmm..that i can't say.

Mirajane: you are so quiet..sometimes i want to talk to you about things.

Freed: it's because..i don't like to talk to much.

Mirajane: Then you should interact with us!more?

Freed: I'll try my best..*sits down in the guild*

Mirajane: You shouldn't try!you should do it *smiles*

Freed: Mira..*smiles a bit*gets closer to her*uhm..y-you shouldn't shout.

Mirajane: Oh.i am sorry!i didn't mean too..*near freed*freed..your to close..

Freed: I-I-I Am?..*backs away,suddenly blushes*Gomen..mira.*looks away*

Mirajane: I-I'ts alright?the space between us..is quite compressed *back away a bit,suddenly falls down*itee..*rubs head*

Freed: M-mira!*Goes near her and gives her a hand*Daijobu..Desuka?are you hurt any-where?i am sorry..it was my fault.*looks down*

Mirajane: I-t's nothing!Freed...you shouldn't blame your self at all..you know what?

Freed: *near her*w-w-what?..

Mirajane: y-you have a soft side..when some-one is in danger..did i change you *looking at him*

Freed: w-w-ell..some-how..you did..because you..*suddenly blushes and looks away*

Mirajane: because i..*smiles*

Freed: y-y-you..uhm *blushes hardly*a-are..lovely and kind to me back then *looking away*

Mirajane: *blushes*because _When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind_*cries a bit*

Freed: I-I am sorry..Oi Mira..Don't cry..*wipes her tears*

Mirajane and Freed deeply had feelings for one another,because mirajane changed freed to became kind to his guildmates.

Mirajane: *stands up with his hand*I-I am sorry..i just got got carried away..

Freed: *looks away*in mind: w-w-what should i do,maybe i should hug her or kiss her..i just don't know at all*Hugs Mira*Mira..you have change me a lot..

Mirajane: *suddenly being hugged*whispers to freed*I-I am so happy freed*

Freed: *whispers back: i am too**smiles at her*

In the end,They slowly develop a love for one each other.


	2. The Mission for the both of you

Freed goes to the mission board to get finish some quest,because their mission board is full of guild request,Mirajane suddenly approaches and freed was shocked and the request poster was thrown some-where.

Mirajane: Hey!freed?what quest are you doing?

Freed: *shocked*M-mira!?..*looks at my hands*where did the poster go? *sighs* it might must been blown away by the wind..

Mirajane: Sorry!i-i didn't mean too! let me help you! *goes look for it*

Freed: ah..it's alright.*calms down*it must been here some-where.

They both look for the poster,because it was blown by the got the first one and Mirajane got the second one,they bump into each heads.

Freed: I found It,Mira!*bumps into to her*

Mirajane: I found it too..*bumps into to him*we are too close..*rubs forehead*are you alright?*smiles*

Freed: i am fine,it's just scratch.*smiles back* yeah i agree about that!*stands up,lifts up mira*Looks at the request*it said here,there was something missing,and we need find it,it's about 50,000 jewels..shall we take it mira?

Mirajane: 50,000?that's sure a lot? can buy some stuffs at the guild,oh by the way freed?where is the place?

Freed: it's some where in Fiore's Market?

Mirajane: That's huge?maybe we could split up and find the piece?and meet up the guild?

Freed: That's a good idea?take care on your way and don't get lost!*smiles*

Mirajane: You too freed!Take care!,Ja nee.

Freed: Ja!

They are on search to find that missing things on the request,Mirajane headed to Fiore's Supermarket,she got swarmed by her fans,because she's is some-times a model in the sorcerer magazine.

Fans girl&Fan boys: KYAA!Look's it's Mirajane from Sorcerer Magazine!

Mirajane: oh my *smiles* people really know me,i am sorry,i have mission to search for something!

Fansboys&Girls: we really wanted to take a pictures with you,until the next time?mirajane-san?

Mirajane: Next time?sure!

Mirajane continued searching for it,while freed encountered enemies from a different guild called Naked Mummy.

Guildmembers : LOOK!it's Fairy tail Wizard!maybe they have goods in there! Attack!

Team A from Naked Mummy attack Freed with Guns Magics,but freed wasn't a good for fun.

Freed: Your from Naked Mummy!I have time for such useless guilds! *Uses Dark Écriture: Pain*,Feel the pain as you die in the depths of hell!,don't bother ,i am on my mission! *Dark Écriture: Death*your finished Naked Mummy!

Team B Back up Team A and they keep attacking freed!

Team B: Give us!your goods!

Freed: Yurusanai!*Dark Écriture: Absulute Shadow*Dark Écriture: Destruction!*JUTSU SHIKI!*cats a rune spell on the others teams*just in-case your still alive,you can't go near me!,and again! i am busy!

Guild members of Naked Mummy: *struggles*

Freed: don't even think of escaping!cause there is not escape!*puts back my sword*Ja!

Freed searched on other parts of fiore,Freed found the missing treasure..so it was actually Jewelry...oh i was head back to the guild,what about mira?i must also find her?

Freed: She said she is going to search for the treasure in the market,i'll go there.

Mirajane also found the other pieces and it was a necklace and a ring,so they both go on a search together.


	3. Let's Meet up!

Freed and Mirajane have seen each other at the market,Freed sees mirajane with some scratches on her body part,Freed walked near mirajane.

Freed: Mira?what happened?

Mirajane: there were dark guilds getting the treasure..i went over board..*sweats and smiles*

Freed: well at least your alright?right?

Mirajane: !where is the house located?

Freed: There?*points at the house*

Mirajane: Let's go.

Freed: Okay.

They went to the house and greeted the owner.

Freed: *knocks*excuse me?

Owner: *opens the door*what can i do for you,young lads.

Mirajane: we found your treasure,granny.*gives her the treasure*

Owner: T-thank you young lads!here is your reward!*gives the payment*

Freed: your welcome oba-san.

Mirajane: Well we have to go ya!*smiles*

Freed: see ya around!

Owner: such nice young lads..*tears falls*reminds me of my daughter..

The owner headed back to the house and Freed and mirajane talked about the money and they went back to the guild?

Freed: hey mirajane?

Mirajane: yes Freed?

Freed: can we share together the money?

Mirajane: you can take the half of it *gives him*there *smiles*

Freed: thanks a lot,now we can go on a date next time..*smiles*

Mirajane: D-date?b-but?we just started to know each other freed?

Freed: isn't a date?like getting to more?

Mirajane: Okay..your right *giggles*well we better hury,it's late!

Freed: *suddenly grabs her hand*your starting to get slow..i'll help you.

Mirajane: t-thanks..*grabs his hand*

They both went back to the guild without any troubles,they were happy together,because they went on a quest together.


	4. I have fallen,you are always cute

it was a early morning in fairy tail,people were preparing for sees mirajane cooking with happiness.

Freed: Sugoi Ne,Mira-chan..

Mirajane: Ohayou Freed!i see you have smelled my cooking?want to taste it?

Freed: Sure.

Mirajane: *prepares a plate*puts my cooking*Here ya go.

Freed: Itadakimas..*taste the food*..such wonderful..cooking you have..

Mirajane: Really?Freed?*smiles*Cooking is My Favorite Hobby!

Freed: You could be a chef..or a cook *smiles* your remember what i have told you,the date?

Mirajane: D-d-ate?!*sweats*Sumimasen..i kinda forgot about that..since i was busy...

Freed: Oh..i-i-i see..then how about,if your done cooking?

Mirajane: *sweats*t-that would be fine.*smiles*

Freed: i will be waiting for you,My Mira.

Mirajane: Okay Freed.^^"*smiles at him*

Freed: then i will go some-where else for a while.

Mirajane: care!

Freed: Ja naa.

Freed went some-where to search for a good venue for their date.

Freed: *Looks around the town*Hmm?which is which?

Freed started walking some-where else,and he was confuse on the venue,but he found out there was simple restaurant in that place and he went inside to get reservations and the cook was old man yajima from the old council.

Freed: What a nice restaurant.

Then Yajima noticed,it was a fairy tail mage.

Yajima: Oh,Looks here?It's freed,what can i help you with.

Freed: Yajima-san?your the owner of this restaurant?

Yajima: *nods*

Freed: Can i ask reservations for two,Me and Mirajane are going here to eat.

Yajima: Dating i see?youngsters !

Freed: Thank you have a nice restaurant *smiles*

Yajima: Thanks Hi For Makarov for care and tell natsu and gray stay out of trouble!*stares*

Freed: H-ai..See next time the date would tomorrow.*smiles*

Yajima: Alright,i will set up by ya *smiles*

Freed went out and walks to the streets.

Freed: Hmm?this should exciting.*smiles*

Freed headed back to the guild,too see mirajane,she turned out to be sleeping.

Freed: She fell asleep..*in mind: what a cute sleeping face*sits near him*maybe i should also get some nap..*starts to rest*

They both feel asleep in the guild,they were both tired on their journey.


	5. A Date in the restaurant

Mirajane wasn't busy for today,since the guild stayed quiet,Freed walks to mirajane and smiled at him.

Freed: Mira?are you ready?

Mirajane: Alright?*smiles at freed*where are we going to?

Freed: to a restaurant..i have reserved for us..let's go now?

Mirajane: Okay.

Freed: *speaks softly*i hope you like it there...*silently leaves the guild with her*

Mirajane: of !*smiles*

Freed:*stays silent*t-that kinda..hurts..

Mirajane: Oh!i am sorry!

Freed: that's alright..shall we continue?we are almost half way.

Mirajane: Okay..oh hey wait?i know this place..this is famous restaurant!

Freed: yeah...let's enter.*opens the door*

as they entered the restaurant,mirajane shows yajima shows them their seats and he begun to cook.

Yajima: Welcome Freed&Mirajane!Here are your seats.

Mirajane: know i remember!he has his own restaurant!*smiles*

Freed: yea..and it's nice.

Yajima: Here are your meals *looks at freed*

Freed: *smiles at him*thank you for the meal.

Mirajane: Delicious!shall we eat together?

Freed: Hai.*starts eating*

Mirajane: *starts eating the meals*yajima-san?when did you start cooking?

Yajima: *sits with them*since that tragedy happen.i quited the council and started making my own restaurant,i couldn't forget 's fairy tail should stay at of the trouble!

Mirajane: i hope that will be true..yajima-san.

Yajima: Don't worry,just don't ;et those too get into will be fine..enjoy your meals..*starts going to the kitchen*

Mirajane: Oh..i see..well you can't stop them..they are really doing things necessarily.

Yajima: haha!*laughs*well nice chatting with you,i have to go are waiting.

Mirajane: Hai!

Freed: *nods silently*Yajima-san!here is the tip!*puts into the table*thanks again *winks at him*

Yajima: your welcome.

Mirajane: *confused*what's with the winks?

Freed: o-oh!it's n-nothing...let's go back to the guild.

Mirajane: hmm alright..see ya sometime Yajima-san!

They left the restaurant and trouble sees them again,they were surrounded by dark guilds combined.

Naked Mummies&** D**eath's Head Caucus: Attack the fairy tail mages!

Freed: Oh now you don't!***Dark Écriture: Pain*Slash them all together*****  
**

Mirajane: *turns over satan soul*Punches and kicks them all together*You punks!not in this restaurant!*Darkness Stream!*turns back to human*

Freed: let's go mira?

They went back safetly but they were both tired on their journey,many dark guilds are targeting fairy tail mages because of money and wealth.


End file.
